Un amour d'été
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Il l'a aidé un jour d'été, depuis ils ne peuvent plus s'oublier. "Tu me fais faire des trucs...des trucs que j'aurais jamais pensé faire."


**\- Un amour d'été -**

* * *

C'est les vacances d'été et pourtant une pluie torrentielle s'abat de toute ses forces sur le village de Konoha. Pour Sakura, il ne peut pas y avoir pire journée. Elle conduisait prudemment, ralentissant lorsque les gouttes de pluie se sont montrées tout d'abord timidement avant de danser frénétiquement et férocement sur la terre . Elle n'aime pas conduire avec la pluie. Ça lui fait peur. Mais elle s'en serait accommodée si sa voiture ne s'est subitement pas mise à faire des siennes. Sa voiture s'est arrêtée, comme ça, toute seule, puis elle a commencé à fumer comme une cheminée. Prise de panique Sakura a tout de suite éteint le moteur. Elle est sortit sous la pluie battante et a ouvert le capot d'où s'échappe une fumée blanchâtre. La jeune femme aux yeux verts d'eau a poussé un profond soupir. Son portable n'a plus de batterie, elle est beaucoup trop loin de chez elle pour tenter d'y arriver à pied. Elle est complètement trempée. De la tête au pied. Elle est sur le point de pleurer.

-Un problème ?

Elle ne l'a pas vu marcher vers elle. Elle n'a pas entendu ses pas. Elle n'a pas senti sa main toucher légèrement son épaule pour l'interpeller. Mais sa voix, grave, rauque, délicieuse à provoquer chez elle comme une sorte de décharge électrique. C'est un homme très grand, musclé et à la carrure imposante. Sakura doit lever la tête pour croiser sous des mèches blondes, presque blanches, un œil ébène. En temps normal ce genre d'homme lui aurait fait peur, mais là maintenant, elle est juste contente de ne plus être toute seule.

-T'as voiture, elle a un problème ?

-Oui mais je ne sais pas...je ne sais pas...

-Mon garage est à deux pas d'ici, si tu m'aides à pousser on y sera dans dix minutes.

Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de dire oui, qu'il a décidé de prendre les choses en main. Il a fermé le capot, c'est posté derrière la voiture et a attendue que Sakura le rejoigne.

C'est les vacances d'été et Sakura est là, entrain de pousser sa voiture, sous une pluie écrasante avec un parfait inconnu. Ils atteignent comme il lui avait dit son garage au bout de dix minutes. Il s'occupe activement de sa voiture sans vraiment faire attention à elle. Ses vêtements lui colle à la peau et Sakura frisonne légèrement . Elle jette un coup d'œil au lieu qui l'entoure. C'est sale. Désordonné. Il y une petite radio qui tourne en boucle et d'où s'échappe doucement _Tradition_ de _The Belle Game_. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et il se tourne vers elle. Se rappelant soudainement de sa présence.

-Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter votre téléphone.

Il faut qu'elle appelle Sasuke, son copain. Il faut qu'il vienne la chercher. Elle va prendre froid si elle reste comme ça.

Elle le regarde sortir de sa poche son propre portable et le lui tendre. Elle le prend fébrilement tout en le remercient. Puis elle lui tourne le dos. Lui l'épie.

Lui c'est Darui. Il est mécanicien. Il est pas du genre à aller vers les autres. C'est pas trop son genre. Pourtant quand il l'a vu, toute seule, au bord de l'implosion, il sait pas trop pourquoi, il a juste eu envie d'aller vers elle. De dos elle lui semblait belle. Elle est en réalité, très ravissante. Un peu délicate aussi. Il observe sa frêle silhouette dans ce lieu presque barbare. Cette fille ne colle pas au décors. Ne colle pas à son monde à lui. Il n'en a jamais vue d'aussi près, des filles comme elle.

Sasuke a mis un peu de temps avant de venir la chercher. Sakura est imperceptiblement embarrassée. Elle ne sait pas où se mettre. Elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire et comme il n'engage pas la conversation, elle reste stupidement debout à l'observer travailler, la tête dans le capot.

Au bout d'un moment, il tourne la tête vers elle et rencontrent ses yeux verts. Elle tremble. Lui le froid ne l'a jamais incommodé . Même trempé il est à son aise. Il a un peu pitié d'elle. Alors, il va dans le fond de la pièce, ouvre une porte et disparaît. Sakura se frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre et souffle dessus. La pluie n'a pas cessé, elle hurle sa fureur sur la terre, montre qu'elle est là, terrifiante.

 _Jaymes Young_ se met à entamer _What Is Love_ , à la radio, lorsque Darui est de nouveau apparut. Une veste à la main, une boisson chaude dans l'autre. Il lui donne tout d'abord sa veste . Elle a si froid qu'elle ne refuse pas. Cette veste est un peu trop grande pour elle, mais elle est chaude et douce. Puis elle prend entre ses doigts la tasse fumante qu'il lui tend. C'est du chocolat . Elle aime beaucoup ça.

-Me...merci beaucoup.

Elle ne sait pas qu'elle reçoit un traitement de faveur irréfutable de la part de Darui. Car ce n'est pas son genre de se préoccuper de l'état physique et émotionnelle des filles qui viennent dans son garage, qu'elles soient trempée ou pas. Il sait pas pourquoi il l'a fait. Pourquoi il a trouvé nécessaire de la réchauffer ? Il l'a juste fait c'est tout.

Il retourne à sa besogne, et Sakura commence à ne plus sentir le froid lui démanteler les membres. Elle se sent bien. Elle aime bien être là. Il ne lui fait pas peur, ne la dérange pas. Mais Sasuke est arrivé et elle doit lui rendre sa veste. Elle doit partir.

-Merci pour la voiture, la veste et le chocolat...

Il se contente d'approuver du menton. Darui lorgne le gars qui est venu la chercher. Ce gars n'a pas l'air si préoccuper par l'état dans lequel se trouve la fille au yeux verts. La non plus, Darui ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais ce mec a commencé à l'irriter inexorablement.

* * *

-Je voulais vous remercier, pour hum , pour m'avoir aidé.

Elle est un peu gênée. Lui pas du tout. Elle n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux alors que lui la transcende de son regard ébène. Elle veut qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi . Elle n'a pas envie de relancer la conversation. Elle ne le connait pas. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire de plus. Pourtant, lui, se contente de la regarder, de rester muet. Il la dévisage, imprime les traits de son visage, de son corps , de son être dans sa tête. Darui, il a pas l'habitude des filles comme ça. Des filles de bonne famille, des filles bien partout. Il est plutôt habitué à celles qui traînent près de chez lui, près de son garage. Celles qui préfèrent plaire aux hommes que travailler à l'école. Celles qui n'ont rien d'autre que leur corps. Celles qui se contentent de très peu. Celles qui se contentent d'un gars comme lui. Celles dont il peut se permettre de voler les cœurs.

-T'as voiture elle sera réparé d'ici demain, fit-il d'un ton un peu bourru, un peu maladroit.

Sakura hoche la tête vigoureusement et lève enfin les yeux vers lui. Elle rougit brusquement quand elle croise son regard . Elle n'a pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on la regarde de cette manière là. Elle a l'impression qu'il lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle serre donc les bras contre sa poitrine et baisse les yeux. Fait semblant d'inspecter le garage. Elle a envie de s'en aller et pourtant son corps l'ordonne de rester. Il est ancré, là, dans ce garage, avec ce mec qu'elle ne connait même pas. Ce mec qui un soir d'orage l'avait tout naturellement aidé à pousser sa voiture jusqu'à chez lui. Elle ne connait même pas son prénom. Elle devrait lui demander. Par politesse au moins.

Elle ouvre la bouche mais est incapable de prononcer quoique se soit. Elle se sent terriblement ridicule. Elle ne comprend pas cette soudaine timidité qui semble lui faire perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Alors elle lie de nouveau ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, resserre ses bras contre elle, fuit son regard à lui.

-Sakura tu fous quoi ?

Elle sursaute . Sasuke est là, à l'entrée du garage, passant ses yeux semblables à l'encre de Chine vers elle et vers l'autre. Elle se sent un peu bête tout à coup. Elle l'a oublié. Elle a oublié qu'il l'attend dans la voiture, que c'est lui qui l'a emmené ici.

-J'arrive.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui maintenant .

Elle se tourne donc une dernière fois vers Darui. Ils se regardent longuement.

-Demain elle sera prête, c'est ça.

-Ouais.

-Alors je reviendrai demain.

Elle fait quelques pas mais se sent un peu honteuse de partir juste comme ça. Alors elle se tourne vers lui et le remercie de nouveau.

-Merci encore.

Darui se contente d'hausser les épaules et l'observe quitter les lieux. C'est bête, il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il aurait voulu qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps. Bien que visiblement, ils n'ont pas grand chose à ce dire. Ce qui est normal après tout il ne se connaissent pas.

D'elle il ne connait que son prénom . Sakura. Ça lui va bien. Ça semble lui correspondre. C'est un prénom de bourge, de femme fragile, de femme qui faut choyer, aimer, s'occuper .

Il comprend pas trop . Il ne l'a vue que deux fois et pourtant...et pourtant il en a envie de la revoir, de s'en occuper. C'est pas son genre pourtant. Non. Pas du tout. C'est bizarre.

* * *

Elle a les mains moites. Elle est même très nerveuse. Elle a demandé à Sasuke de la déposer à quelques maisons du garage où se trouve son sauveur, elle a besoin de marcher un peu , de réfléchir. Elle n'a pas arrêté de penser à lui . Pas une seule fois hier soir elle n'a fait attention au parole de Sasuke. Et elle ne comprend pas.

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle pense à un parfait étranger, pourquoi elle a tant envie de le revoir, pourquoi elle a tant envie de lui parler, pourquoi elle lui est si reconnaissante de l'avoir aidé ce jour là. Elle se sent si redevable. Elle a l'impression qu'un simple merci ne suffit pas. Cependant elle n'a pas vraiment le temps d'y penser . Elle est déjà arrivée .

Il est là. Il semble l'attendre, adossé contre la portière de sa voiture, fumant tranquillement, il l'observe profondément. Elle est la première à parler.

-Bonjour.

-Salut.

Elle s'approche timidement , rehausse la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et s'humecte silencieusement les lèvres. Il fouille dans la poche de son jean tâchée d'essence et lui tend sa clés de voiture. Elle la récupère dans la paume de sa main et a presque juré d'avoir senti ses doigts effleurer sa peau. Elle a presque cru qu'il l'a fait exprès.

-Donc, hum , c'est bon. Tout est bon, dit-elle en inspectant de ses yeux verts sa voiture.

Elle a l'impression d'être une idiote, de dire des choses stupides. Elle veut parler clairement , l'impressionner avec des mots compliqués mais elle en est incapable . Face à lui, elle perd ses mots.

-Ouais, normalement tu ne devrais plus avoir de problème.

-Je vous dois combien ?

-Rien du tout.

Elle écarquille ses prunelles, ouvre la bouche étonnée . Elle vient tout juste de sortir de son sac son porte-monnaie.

-Mais vous avez réparé ma voiture, je dois...

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est rien j'te dis.

Il a parlé un peu plus fort. Il semble agacé. Elle n'insiste plus, bien qu'elle soit terriblement gênée.

-Ok, alors, je vais m'en aller.

Il se détache de la voiture . Il est si grand. Elle se sent toute petite. Pourtant il ne lui fait pas peur. Bien au contraire, là, tout de suite, elle se sent en sécurité.

Il tire une taffe et observe Sakura qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il a un peu du mal à la comprendre. Il a presque envie de lui dire quelque chose. Mais il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec ce genre de fille . Il a un peu peur de la briser rien qu'avec les mots. Lui c'est pas des comme ça qu'il lui faut. Elle ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine et il a toujours préféré les filles plus masculines.

Elle serre sa clé dans sa main et prend une profonde inspiration . Elle ne peut pas juste partir comme ça. Elle le regretterait toute sa vie .

-Je voudrais au moins faire quelque chose pour vous remercier, dit-elle d'une traite.

Darui hausse un sourcil tout en amenant sa cigarette à ses lèvres .

-C'est pas la peine.

-Mais je...

-T'as pas besoin de me remercie d'une quelconque manière pour ce que j'ai fais, n'importe qui l'aurait fait à ma place.

Elle hoche doucement la tête tout en remettant une mèche rosée derrière son oreille. Tant pis, elle a au moins essayé.

-Bon, ben,je vais... m'en aller .

Dieu seul sait à quel point elle n'en a pas envie. Pourtant elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Elle fait tourner la clé dans la serrure de la portière, ouvre la porte. Elle hésite encore une fois avant de lui demander.

-Juste un café alors.

Il a un sourire en coin. Décidément cette petite ne lâche pas l'affaire. Ça le flatte même.

-Ok, mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai pas vraiment le temps, demain ?

-Demain, c'est parfait.

-Tu connais _FirtsTime._

 _-_ A l'angle de la rue Des Lys ?

-Ouais celui là, à 10h00, c'est bon ?

-Oui c'est impeccable.

Sakura entre finalement dans sa voiture le cœur tambourinant fortement contre son sein gauche. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle s'emballe autant. C'est juste un café après tout. Puis tout bêtement, elle réalise qu'elle ne sait pas comment il s'appelle . Alors, elle fait descendre sa vitre et l'interpelle de nouveau.

-Au fait, comment vous appelez vous?

-Darui. Juste Darui.

Elle serre ses mains contre le volant alors qu'elle le murmure lentement, qu'elle le goûte suavement. Darui. C'est original. Elle aime bien.

-Moi c'est Sakura.

Il se retient de lui dire qu'il le sait déjà. Il se contente de lever sa main alors qu'elle quitte en marche arrière son garage. Il a beaucoup de travail qui l'attend. Aujourd'hui il est débordé. Et pourtant il la regarde. Sa voiture à elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

* * *

Ils sont là . Une tasse de café chacun. Ils s'observent. Sakura porte une petite robe d'été à motif fleurie. Ses cheveux mi-long sont remontés en un chignon impeccable. Ses lèvres, douces, sont brillantes. Darui la trouve très belle. Très classe. Trop même. Parce que c'est là qu'il la voit la différence, entre elle et lui. C'est qu'elle, elle, semble parfaite sur tout les points, alors que lui, il est juste lui. Il s'est pas fatigué à chercher une tenue compliqués, il a juste enfilé un tee-shirt noir et un jean. Il a pas chercher à faire le beau, il s'est contenté d'être lui. Et Sakura le trouve très bien comme ça. Il n'a aucun mal à la regarder dans les yeux, à la pénétrer visuellement. Elle, elle est moins à l'aise. Elle n'ose pas trop. Ça l'amuse. Il a pas vraiment l'habitude des filles qui sont aussi intimidées par lui. La plupart du temps, les filles du style de Sakura, le regarde de haut, hautaines. Cette petite là, non.

-T'as quel âge ? Demande t-il promptement.

-J'ai vingt ans.

C'est tout . Il lui aurait donné dix-huit ans à tout casser.

-J'en ai vingt-trois, poursuit-il.

Que ça. Elle lui aurait facilement donné trente ans. C'est sans doute sa carrure qui fait ça. Qui le vieillit.

-Tu fais quoi ?

Elle papillonne des cils, ne comprenant pas sur le coup ce qu'il lui demande. Alors il lui pose une seconde fois la question .

-Oh, hum, je suis étudiante. Etudiante en médecine.

Darui constate qu'il y a un fossé immense entre eux. Lui il reste dans son garage et elle, elle fait des grandes études.

-Et vous, vous êtes juste mécanicien ?

-Ouais, je suis _juste_ mécanicien, dit-il froidement.

Et là, elle se sent bête tout à coup. Elle a l'impression de l'avoir insulté alors que cela n'a jamais été son intention.

-Désolée, je...je ne voulais pas vous...enfin je...

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure terriblement honteuse. Pourquoi n'arrive t-elle pas à formuler une phrase correctement ? Pourquoi est-elle un aussi gros boulet ?

Elle tend sa main tremblante vers sa tasse de café. Elle est incapable de la tenir correctement sans déverser le liquide sur la table, alors elle la repose. Elle se sent tellement ridicule.

-C'est bon, je vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça tu sais.

-Je suis terriblement désolée, je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

-Je ne suis pas vexé.

Elle relève subitement ses yeux plein d'espoir vers lui.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais oui puisque je te l'ai dit.

Elle soupire soulagée. Elle est contente qu'il ne soit pas en colère.

-Par contre, arrêtes de me vouvoyer, c'est gênant.

-Oh, hum, d'accord.

-Cool.

Il boit une gorgée de café. Son café il l'aime corsé contrairement à Sakura qui le préfère plus doux .

-Le mec qui vient te chercher à chaque fois, c'est ton mec, c'est ça ?

Elle est un peu surprise qu'il parle de Sasuke .

-Oui.

-Ça le dérange pas qu'on soit là, tout les deux, ensemble ?

-Non.

Darui hausse un sourcil tout en sortant de sa poche son paquet de Malboro. Ce Sasuke lui paraît bien con.

-Il s'en fout ?

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en fout, il sait que c'est juste un café, que c'est ma manière de vous...hum de te remercier.

Donc il s'en fout. Darui ricane doucement. Si Sakura avait été sa meuf, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire ça. Il est possessif Darui. Possessif et jaloux.

Sakura le regarde fumer pensivement. Elle remonte sa jambe droite sur celle de gauche. Darui remarque qu'elle a de belle jambe. Un peu petite certes, mais belle quand même.

-Ça fait combien de temps que t'es avec lui ?

-Six mois.

Six mois, c'est pas beaucoup. C'est fragile encore. Ça le fait un peu rire à Darui.

-Et toi, tu as une copine ?

Une copine ? Il n'a pas vraiment de copine, mais il n'est jamais vraiment trop seul non plus. Il connait des filles, des filles pas compliquées qui quand il en a envie viennent vers lui.

-Oui et non.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté inquisitrice. Elle ne lui demande pas plus, ce ne sont pas ses affaires de toute façon.

-Bon, ben c'est pas tout mais moi, j'ai des trucs à faire donc je vais y aller .

Déjà, pour Sakura le temps n'a jamais passé aussi rapidement. Elle a l'impression qu'ils ne se sont encore rien dit. Qu'ils sont encore de parfait étranger l'un pour l'autre. Cependant, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de se lever avec lui, de payer l'addition et de le raccompagner à sa voiture. Mais avant de partir, il la dévore une dernière fois dans sa tête. Il veut se rappeler des moindres détails. Il faut qu'il lui dise un truc aussi. Pour qu'elle se rappelle de lui. Pour qu'elle l'oublie pas.

-Si jamais t'as voiture à un problème, tu sais où me trouver.

Elle hoche la tête, incapable de lui dire quoique se soit . Elle ne veut pas lui dire au revoir. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que rien n'a encore commencé.

-Et tu sais, ton mec, il devrait te surveiller un peu plus, on sait jamais quelqu'un pourrait...

Ils se fixent. Intensément.

-Pourrait quoi ?

C'est là, qu'il se rend compte qu'il est incapable de le lui dire. Qu'il pourrait la voler à lui. Parce qu'il est réaliste Darui, il sait bien qu'une fille comme elle et qu'un gars comme lui ça ne marchera pas. Ils n'auront pas d'histoire, juste quelques lignes sur un cahier. C'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

-Non rien.

Il entre dans sa voiture, ne lui dit pas au revoir. Il ne peut pas . Lui aussi le sait. Au fond, il n'a pas tellement envie de la quitter.

* * *

C'est le dernier jour des vacances d'été. Le temps a été parfait durant toute la journée. Le soleil a illuminé la terre, longuement, sans pause. D'ici quelques heures il fera nuit. D'ici quelques heures des feux d'artifices danseront dans le ciel. Aujourd'hui Konoha est en fête . Des lampions de toute les couleurs trônent fièrement dans les rues, des stands s'installent un peu partout . Les gens sont heureux.

Dans son garage, Darui termine ses dernières réparations, il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Il a les mains plein d'essence, son jean est méconnaissable. Il n'a pas revue Sakura depuis trois semaine et depuis trois semaine il n'arrête plus. Il faut qu'il travaille, qu'il s'occupe, que ses pensées ne soient plus obsédé par ses yeux verts .

-Hé Darui, tu te magnes !

C'est Karui qui l'appelle. C'est une amie. Elle est accompagné d'Omoi. C'est son groupe de pote. Des amis de longue date.

-Donne moi dix minutes.

-J'ai pas dix minutes, insiste Karui tout en s'approchant de lui. Bordel t'es super crade va prendre une douche avant de venir avec nous !

-Je sais maman !

-Pff, c'est ça moque toi !

Darui l'aime beaucoup. Karui c'est une fille qui ne prend pas de pincette, qui vit la vie comme elle vient. Elle donne l'apparence d'être forte, d'être un roc, mais au fond, il le sait bien qu'elle est terrifiée par la solitude. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne quitte jamais Omoi.

-Vous savez ce que j'aime avec les fêtes d'été à Konoha, fit Omoi , c'est que y'a toujours plein de touriste et qui dit touriste dit...

-Ouais, ouais, on sait ce que tu fais , maugréa Karui, chaque année c'est pareil de toute façon, t'en choppe une, tu lui fais du coup du « Hey mais tu ne connais pas le plus bel endroit de Konoha », après tu les emballes dans ta voiture et on sait tous comment ça se finit.

-Jalouse va !

Karui fit une grimace tout en faisant semblant de vomir. Darui, lui, de son coté est allé se changer. Il fait assez chaud en ce début de soiré, il a préféré porter un débardeur rouge, dévoilant par la même occasion des tatouages tribales sur chacune de ses épaules, avec un short noir.

La luminosité commence à baisser légèrement lorsqu'ils sortent enfin du garage. Ils marchent gaiement, discutent bruyamment. Enfin, c'est plutôt Karui et Omoi qui discutent. Darui est trop occupé à la chercher du regard. Il sait qu'elle est là, à quelque part. Tout le monde vient à cette célébration, elle ne peut que être là. Darui a terriblement envie de voir Sakura. Juste la voir. Juste une dernière fois avant l'été. Avant que le temps commence à se rafraîchir, avant le venue de l'automne.

Karui veut faire-ci, Omoi veut faire ça. Darui les laissent s'amuser sans lui, il veut être un peu seul.

Il décide de s'asseoir sur un banc, et observe les gens. Ils sont pour la plupart en kimono, les enfants aussi. Il prend une cigarette, la coince entre ses lèvres pour mieux l'allumer.

Puis il la voit.

Elle est là.

Au milieu de la foule. Vêtue d'un kimono de couleur blanche où sont brodées, comme suspendue dans les airs, des pétales de cerisier. Ses cheveux sont ramenés en une coiffure sophistiquée. Son corps s'est levé tout seul, sa cigarette est tombée par terre, son cerveau ne commande plus rien. Il marche vers elle, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'en rapproche, elle s'éloigne, se fond parmi la foule. Elle n'a pas du le voir.

Il faut qu'il lui parle . Il le faut. Il le faut. C'est nécessaire. Son absence lui a été insoutenable. Il comprend pas ce qu'il est entrain de lui arriver. Il comprend pas pourquoi il n'arrête pas de penser à elle.

Il court, de toute ses forces. Il bouscule tout le monde. Il l'atteint. C'est sa main qu'il prend en premier avant de la tourner vers lui.

-Sakura, murmure t-il en croisant ses émeraudes surprises .

Elle est si étonnée qu'elle a la bouche entrouverte, et les yeux écarquillés.

-Darui.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique se soit, il l'entraîne avec lui dans un coin plus discret, loin du regard des gens. Ils marchent longtemps. Lui devant. Elle derrière. Leurs mains soudées, liées.

Ils s'enfoncent un peu dans la forêt. Puis il s'arrête brusquement. Ils se regardent.

-J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus, fit Sakura un peu essoufflée, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié.

Il ne lui dit pas que c'est tout le contraire. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il n'a fait que de penser qu'à elle. Qu'elle l'a hanté, ardemment.

-T'es toute seule ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi, Sasuke ?

Les yeux de Sakura s'assombrissent .

-Il n'aime pas trop ça.

-Et toi, t'aime ça ?

Il est tout prés d'elle. Elle sent son souffle, son parfum.

-Plutôt oui.

Darui n'a pas quitté ses lèvres des yeux. Il a envie de les toucher, de les caresser, de les mordre, de les faire sienne. Il en a tellement envie qu'il pourrait en crever.

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené jusqu'ici ?

Il quitte ses lèvres pour ses yeux dont la couleur le fascine infiniment.

-J'en sais rien.

-Comment ça ?

-J'en sais rien , j'ai pas d'explication. Je ne sais pas .

C'est vrai. Il dit la vérité . Il n'en a pas la moindre idée. D'ailleurs il se sent un peu con tout à coup, alors il lui lâche la main.

-Tu me fais faire des trucs débiles.

Elle plisse les yeux alors que lui se gratte la nuque. Il paraît encore plus imposant quand il fait ça.

-Tu me fais faire des trucs...des trucs que j'aurais jamais pensé faire.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je ne sais pas ! C'est ça le problème tu vois, parce qu'au fond je sais bien qu'entre toi et moi il n'y aura jamais rien de bien mais...

-Entre toi et moi ? Le coupe Sakura.

Son cœur s'est arrêtée de battre lorsqu'elle l'a entendu dire ça. Elle panique un peu. Darui semble tout à fait naturel.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir senti, non ? Toi aussi, tu le sais.

-Savoir quoi ?

Il la dévisage légèrement agacé. Pourquoi rend-elle les choses compliquées ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et moi ce jour là.

Oui. Il s'est véritablement passé quelque chose. Elle le sait, parce qu'elle aussi n'a pas cessé de penser à lui durant les semaines qui ont séparé leur dernière rencontre.

-Sakura ? Répond moi !

Elle sursaute.

-Oui, peut-être.

-Peut-être ?

-J'en sais rien à vrai dire, tente de se justifier Sakura, je ne sais pas trop moi non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ou se qu'il s'est passé, mais j'admets que...que d'une certaine manière tu...tu me fascines.

-Je te fascine ?

-Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Je ne vois pas autre chose.

Il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible, de toute façon. Sakura sait pertinemment qu'elle est amoureuse de Sasuke, alors ce qu'elle ressent pour Darui ne peut pas être de l'amour. C'est un sentiment étrange certes, presque dévastateur, mais elle est incapable de le définir.

Et là, Darui a l'impression d'être un pure crétin. Il s'est fait des films tout seul et pour rien. Darui le réaliste, Darui qui n'est impressionné par personne. Ce Darui la-même a cru qu'ils avaient vécu un coup de foudre. Il le sait pourtant que ce n'est pas possible . Surtout entre eux deux.

-Tu sais quoi, oublie.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'était des conneries, j'ai dis des conneries ok, désolé !

-...

-Viens je vais te ramener.

-Si tu me ramènes, ce sera la dernière fois. C'est mon dernier jour à Konoha, demain je pars à Tokyo.

-Avec l'autre là ?

-Oui, avec Sasuke.

Il soupire longuement. Ne veut plus la regarder.

-Je ne reviens pas avant Noël, alors, hum, si tu veux on peut rester encore un peu ensemble.

-...

-Darui, j'aimerai beaucoup voir les feux d'artifices avec toi.

Le ton qu'elle emploie est si suppliant, qu'il ne peut pas dire non. Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui glisse ses doigts entre les siens .

-Je connais un endroit vraiment bien pour les regarder, susurre t-elle tout en l'entraînant avec elle.

Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Là où, elle l'emmène, c'est en réalité au point de vue du village. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre beaucoup avant que le ciel ne se mette à danser de joie. Il y en a de toute les couleurs, bleu, rouge, vert, jaune, rose et orange. Ils fusent de partout, crépitent sous la nuit noire.

Ils n'ont pas envie que cela se finissent, ils ne veulent pas se lâcher la main. Il n'a pas envie de la laisser partir, de lui dire au revoir, les vacances de Noël c'est beaucoup trop loin . Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de se connaître qu'ils doivent déjà se quitter. Il a à peine eut le temps de se rendre compte qu'il est amoureux d'elle qu'elle lui échappe déjà. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait tombé amoureux d'un seul regard, il aurait fortement rit. Aujourd'hui, son cœur est brisé, parce qu'elle ne l'aime visiblement pas. Il ne fait que de la fasciner. C'est ridicule.

Il n'attend pas que les feux d'artifices cessent pour lui lâcher la main. Il a comprit. C'est trop tard. Ça ne sert à rien de faire durer quelque chose qui n'aura jamais lieu.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré Darui, si tu veux pendant les vacances d'hivers je pourrais toujours venir te voir.

-Non c'est pas la peine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi et que tu lâcheras jamais ce crétin, j'ai pas envie de souffrir pour rien.

-Tu...

-Ouais, c'est ça Sakura. Je t'aime . Je t'aime et ça fait mal .

Elle porte rapidement ses mains à ses lèvres pour étouffer un « Oh mon dieu. » Son cœur bat la chamade. Elle ne peut plus respirer. Elle va suffoquer. Il lui a dit qu'il l'aime. Lui Darui, le gars qui l'a aidé à pousser sa voiture un jour de pluie .

Elle est incapable de parler. Elle comprend tout maintenant. Elle se comprend. Ce n'est pas de la fascination. Ce qu'elle a vécu avec lui est différent de ce qu'elle a vécu avec Sasuke parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais vécu. Elle n'a jamais eu de coup de foudre pour l'Uchiha. Ce qu'elle ressent pour Darui est tellement différent. Elle...Elle est amoureuse de lui aussi on dirait bien .

Elle n'a cependant pas la force de trouver les mots pour le lui dire. Elle prend son visage entre ses mains et l'incite à se baisser vers elle. Ce qu'il fait.

Ils s'embrassent un peu gauchement, timidement . Puis comme prise d'une fièvre soudainement, il la prend par la taille et laisse sa langue goûter la sienne. Ils mirent fin à leur baiser au dernier feu d'artifices qui rompit le ciel. À bout de souffle, ils ne peuvent se résoudre à laisser partir l'autre.

-Je te promets de revenir Darui, je reviendrai pour toi, pour nous. Je le ferai.

Il la serre contre lui . Elle a le visage plongé dans son cou et il la sent pleurer. Il la berce tendrement. Bordel , il l'aime. Merde . C'est bien la première fois qu'il a entre ses bras une fille dont il ne désire pas seulement le corps. Doucement ils se détachent, se regardent.

-Je t'attendrai, promit-il en lui baisant la main.

Elle sourit alors que ses baisers remontent le long de son bras puis jusqu'à sa nuque.

-Mais je te préviens, si tu ne reviens pas, j'irai moi-même à Tokyo , je t'enlèverai avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non, et je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir.

Puis il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes . C'est une promesse qu'ils se font en ce dernier jour des vacances d'été. La promesse d'un nouvel amour, de quelque chose de nouveau. C'est une promesse qu'ils tiendront, qu'importe les jours qui les sépareront.

* * *

 **Bon, certes malgré une fin des plus niaise et guimauvesque, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce couple super méga original. Bon, je ne pense pas que vous serez nombreux à la lire, je sais que certains d'entre vous ont un blocage dès que l'on sort des couples traditionnels. Cependant moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, d'ailleurs, pour une fois, j'ai même pas fait de drame ! C'est bizarre parce qu'il y a beaucoup de fanfic original du côté des anglais et des espagnol...**

 **Enfin bref, si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un couple original avec un thème particulier, je me ferai un plaisir de l'écrire.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt !**


End file.
